1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method and an ink set.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in many areas because high-definition images can be recorded by a comparatively simple device. For example, JP-A-2002-103783 discloses that recording is performed on an OHP sheet for ink jet printing using an ink containing titanium dioxide sol and a reaction liquid containing magnesium sulfate to form an image, for example, to realize formation of a white image having ink ejecting characteristics or high concealment when forming the white image through the ink jet recording method.
However, there is a problem in that bleeding of a colored ink occurs when a color image is recorded on the white image using the color ink if the recording is performed on a non-absorptive recording medium or a low-absorptive recording medium using the ink jet recording method disclosed in JP-A-2002-103783.
In order to suppress this bleeding, a method of heating the recording medium can be considered instead of a method of using the reaction liquid. However, there is also a problem in that high energy for heating is required, recording speed is low and clogging occurs in an ink jet nozzle, if the recording medium is heated without using the reaction liquid.